Troll
The huge, monstrous trolls have been around for ages, natives to all of the continents of Eberron. The trolls of Khorvaire have been forced from most areas by the civilized races. Most of them have fled to Droaam, where they serve as elite guards for the Daughters of Sora Kell. History Trolls are one of the few races of Eberron that have been found on all four major continents. Their origins are unknown. Most trolls live in tribes in the wilderness. In the year 986 YK, towards the end of the Last War, three hags known as the Daughters of Sora Kell organized the monstrous races of Droaam into a unified nation. The trolls joined the forces of the Daughters, where they act as an elite guard for the trio. When House Tharashk began recruiting the monstrous races for their services, trolls (especially war trolls) were among the races to be hired by the Dragonmarked House. Species Ice Trolls Ice trolls are trolls that have been bred to live in the coldest of environments. They are very similar to regular trolls, except that they relish the crafting of armor and weapons. These trolls are immune to cold attacks, and can spew freezing spittle at their prey. Ice trolls have been spotted in the snow-covered mountains of Xen'drik. Scrags Scrags are trolls that live under the water. They have the same abilities, except that they are expert swimmers, and their regeneration only works while under the water. Scrags have been seen in sea caves throughout Khorvaire and Xen'drik, and occasionally work for the sahuagin. A particularly nasty tribe of scrags live off Tempest Isle. War Trolls War trolls are very similar to normal trolls; however, their increased intelligence makes them better fighters. Unlike their slower brethren, war trolls use manufactured weapons and armor. In Droaam, most war trolls serve as elite squads under the direct command of the Sora Maenya, while some have left Droaam to work as mercenaries for House Tharashk. Some war trolls have also ended up working indirectly for the Daughters as members of Daask. War trolls have also been seen as parts of the forces of Breland, Cyre, and Darguun during the Last War, where they played the role of support to the infantry units of those countries. Homelands Most of the trolls that once roamed the continent of Khorvaire now call Droaam home, where they serve the Daughters of Sora Kell. They can be found in most of the cities of Droaam, including the Great Crag, Graywall, and Tzaryan Keep. However, not all trolls call Droaam home. Some trolls also call the mountains of the Mror Holds home, where they plague the dwarves and orcs that live there. Trolls are also natives of the other three continents: Argonnessen, Sarlona, and Xen'drik, where they roam free in the wildernesses of those continents. On Xen'drik, some trolls (including some scrags) have come under the rule of the green dragon Zartarxis. Notable Names * Korgel Blackblade, the war troll, is the leader of the Flayer Guard, an elite squad of monsters under the command of the mayor of Graywall: Xor'chylic. * Lhugol is a troll were-wolverine and a member of the Beast Brigade: an elite tactical unit for Droaam that fought during the Last War. * Maarg'jarth, also called the "God's Huntmaster", is the food hunter for the great green dragon Zartarxis in the wilderness of Xen'drik. * Mulraargo, the Tar-Skinned Troll is a menace that lurks within the soggy fens of Xen'drik. * The "Prince of Bones" is an elderly war troll that rules the lands around Suthar Draal under the aegis of the Daughters of Sora Kell. Appearance & Personality Trolls are extremely large humanoids with long, ungainly arms and legs. The average troll stands 9 feet tall, and weighs 500 pounds. Their arms end in wide, powerful hands with sharpened claws. Their hide is thick and rubbery, and is usually found in colors of green and gray. They have an abundance of thick, ropy hair. They have a tendency to walk hunched over, with an uneven gait. Trolls are not very intelligent, and hunger drives most of their motivation. Because of their regeneration, they have no fear of death, and will attack with wild abandon. Abilities Trolls are brutes with superhuman strength. They prefer to fight using this strength to their advantage. They will often fight with weapons, such as greatclubs, though they are also known to rend their opponents in half with their massive clawed hands. The trolls' greatest asset is their ability to regenerate damage. Trolls are known to regenerate at an astounding rate, and are capable of growing back whole limbs during a fight. Each species of troll has at least one damage type by which it does not regenerate: for most trolls, this is fire and acid. Trolls also have an enhanced sense of smell, and possess both low-light vision and darkvision. Appendix External Links * References Category:Giants Category:Monstrous Humanoids Category:Creatures found in Xen'drik